


Borrowed Home

by TreUnique97



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Fluff, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Mini Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreUnique97/pseuds/TreUnique97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is an elf, well, a borrower. Mark is a human. Jack lives in the walls of the house that Mark moves into. Mark thinks that the tiny being is too cute. I suck at summarizing, sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fluff, it's supposed to be cute, maybe it's stupid, who knows.

Jack watched from behind the bedpost as the giant man continued unboxing his belongings. He had been at it for hours and Jack really needed to get back to his den. Jack steeled himself. Once the human’s back was turned he would have to make a run for it. The human picked up a large pile of clothes and turned toward the dresser. Jack ran as fast as he could toward his hole in the baseboards. He was about halfway there when he tripped over a nail in the floor and was sent sprawling a few inches away.  
Hearing the small thud, the human turned around and saw the small greyish lump in the floor.  
“Mouse!” He screamed, throwing The remaining clothes and diving toward his bed.  
“Bear!” Jack yelled back indignantly as a pair of the human's underwear pinned him to the ground.  
“Oh good it can speak!” he exclaimed from his position standing on the bed.  
“Yes, I can, and I'm not a mouse. Can you help me out here?” Jack asked trying and failing to remove himself from the giant pair of boxers.  
“Where are you?” the human asked, easing himself off of the bed.  
“Under here!” Jack replied, thrashing about.  
“Under where?” The giant man said, peeking under the bed.  
“You said it!” Jack giggled.  
“Huh?” He said turning to see a lump under a pair of his boxers.  
Quickly, he scooped up the underwear, taking Jack in the fabric.  
“Ow! Be careful, there's a person in here!” Jack yelled as he felt himself fly upward.  
The human sat on the edge of his bed with his empty coffee cup from that morning. Carefully, he slid Jack out of the fabric and into the bottom of the cup, where the tiny man landed with a ‘tink’.  
“Are ya trying ta break my bones?” Jack asked, standing and avoiding the leftover drops of coffee.  
“Sorry,” the larger man said, seeing that Jack was indeed a perfectly formed person that stood about four inches high. “What, uh, what are you?”  
“I'm a borrower. It's what happens when an elf and a sprite breed,” the small man boosted himself out of the cup and his winglets fluttered. “But you can call me Jack.”  
“Oh my god, you're adorable.” The man said, helping the borrower out of the cup. “I'm Mark. Where do you live?”  
“Do not call me adorable, I'm not adorable.” Jack said pouting as Mark tried to hold back noises reserved for babies. “And I live over there.” Jack said pointing to his den.  
“In the wall? That can't be very big.” Mark said, furrowing his brow.  
“I make it work.” Jack said, running his hand through his bright green hair.  
“Oh no! I have a dog! I mean she's nice and I don't think she'd hurt you, but she's big.” Mark said, freaking out a bit.  
“I'll just try to stay out of her way,” Jack said looking a bit nervous.  
“I have an idea! I have a breadbox you can stay in. It would be private and I could put it on the counter so chica couldn't get to you.” Mark said, standing quickly.  
Jack fell off the side of the bed and caught himself on the sheet at the last second.  
Mark picked him up and cradled him in his palm before running to the kitchen to rummage through boxes. Luckily the breadbox was in the first box. He set it on the counter and opened the top. He pulled a package of buns out before setting Jack inside.  
“There!” He said grinning.  
“What about my stuff? It's still in my den.” Jack said, sitting on the bottom with his legs crossed.  
“Let's go get it,” Mark said, leaving the box open as he carried it back to his room.  
He set the box down and helped Jack out. Following after him when he began walking toward his den. He sat next to the wall and waited as Jack went in to gather his things. They made small talk as they moved Jack's clothes, chairs, table, and food from the wall and into the breadbox.  
“I need some help,” Jack said when it came time to move his bed and pantry.  
Mark laid on his stomach and slowly pushed a hand into the hollow. He felt Jack's small hands guide his fingers to a piece of wood. He grabbed it gently and slowly pulled out out of the wall. When he got it out, he saw it was a small bed with Jack sitting in the middle, grinning. He let Jack off of the bed and set it with the rest of his things before going in for the pantry. He gently picked up the breadbox as carried it into the living room before opening it and helping Jack set everything up. He examined all of Jack's things and noticed that the furniture was made of matchboxes, save for the bed which was a recipe box full of cotton, and the clothes looked like they had been made of old socks.  
“Where do you bathe? Or go to the bathroom?” Mark asked after everything was set up.  
“There's a bathroom in my den, it just isn't portable.” Jack said fluffing a pillow made out of a chunk of a cushion.  
Mark sighed, a thoughtful look clouding his features. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling. After a few moments, he turned to Jack.  
“I'll be back in about an hour. I'm gonna put you in the bedroom in case you have to use the bathroom while I'm gone.” Mark said, gently lifting the breadbox.  
\-----  
“Does it come with any furniture?” Mark asked after measuring, moving, and opening and closing everything.  
“Just what's there,” the old woman said.  
“Okay, deal,” Mark said, writing out a check to the woman.  
“You aren't exactly who I imagined selling it to, but I'm glad you like it.” She said, taking the check.  
“Yeah, I guess not too many men like me are interested in doll houses.” Mark said, picking it up and slowly making his way to his car.  
He barely fit it into his car. On his way home, he decided to stop at a hobby shop to furnish it. Everything he saw looked perfect for the house. He got a bed, a kitchenette, a bathroom set, a couch, a table and chairs, a coffee table, a China cabinet, dishes, cookware, cutlery, and everything else he could think of. He nearly left before thinking of Jack in his sock clothes. He decided that a couple of shirts and pants would definitely help.  
When he got home, he left everything on a card table in his garage except the clothes. He half ran to the bedroom, grinning the whole way.  
“Hey Jack, I have a surprise for you!” He said, sitting next to the breadbox.  
Jack's wings flickered. He always loved surprises. He was lifted out of the box and set on the hardwood floor.  
“Try this on,” Mark said, handing him a shirt.  
He got it on and laughed. It fit him well, but because it had been made for dolls, it was too stiff for him to move around in. All of the shirts save for one fit the same. The sweater Mark had gotten moved with him well. The pants were a similar story. They laughed as Jack walked across the floor stiffly.  
“Maybe some fabric softener would help.” Mark said as he took a pair of scissors to the back of the sweater, making room for Jack's wings.  
Over the next few weeks, the two bonded. Mark would cook and give a small helping to Jack. He would help Jack wash his clothes. He learned that Jack definitely could not fly. He also worked on the dollhouse. He carefully wired it so it had working lights and a small stereo. He made a TV out of an old iPod. He even figured out how to install working plumbing.  
Very carefully, he carried it into his room one day while Jack was still asleep in his breadbox. He carefully added all of the new clothes that he had bought and laundered (including fabric softener) for Jack into the tiny closet.  
He ran to the kitchen excitedly and opened the breadbox quickly. He picked up the still half asleep and complaining Jack and carried him to the bedroom.  
“Close your eyes,” Mark said, pausing at the door.  
Jack glared at Mark before doing as he was told.  
Mark slowly walked over to the house and sat down before setting Jack on the ground in front of him, facing the tiny front door.  
“Open.”  
Jack opened his eyes and then gasped. He ran to the front door and looked at Mark before turning the knob.  
“No fucking way.” He gasped, wide eyed.  
He stepped inside and gazed around, testing a light switch and jumping when it worked. He ran to the living room, then the kitchen, and then headed upstairs.  
Mark watched his progress through the windows and chucked.  
Jack ran out onto the small balcony and grinned at Mark with tears in his eyes.  
“I can't believe it.” He said, looking back into the house.  
“Everything works; lights, water, toilet, kitchen, TV, all of it.” Mark said with a grin.  
Jack went back inside and Mark went to the kitchen to grab Jack's breadbox. He let Jack retrieve what he wanted before he put the rest away. He watched Jack look around the house for a few minutes and smiled. He knew Jack would like it, but it still made him happy.  
That night the two watched a movie. Jack was sitting on Mark's chest and relaxing. Jack rolled so that the two were facing each other.  
“Mark, I gotta tell ya something.” Jack said seriously.  
“What is it?” Mark said, pausing the movie.  
“Well, my species is, as a whole, bisexual.” Jack said, swallowing hard.  
“Okay?” Mark said, feeling like he knew what was happening.  
“And, well, I like ya, Mark.” Jack said, looking into Mark's eyes.  
“I like you too,” Mark said grinning slightly.  
“Then uh, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Jack asked before diving into Mark's pocket and peeking his head out slowly.  
“I'd like to, yeah, but I don't know how that would work out.” Mark said sadly. “No offense, but you're smaller than my dick, I'd kill you.”  
“Well, it wouldn't have to be like that, and I may have a way to fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, contact me on Tumblr @Treunique97 to send me requests. Or put requests in the comments, that's fine too.


End file.
